World Void Information Control Organization
The , called for short the , or the by their detractors, is a multinational task force, run by a central authoritarian leadership in the world of BlazBlue. The Control Organization’s purpose is to keep balance in the world by safeguarding and regulating sources of dangerous power. The organization can be compared to the police or the military. History At first, it was the , a force consisting of the leaders and representatives from countries all over the world. It was created during the Great Dark War by Yūki Terumi and Seven of the Ten Sages. The rulers of countries that were not damaged by the Black Beast established their own department in the bureau. This new department was named , and its true purpose was to gather information on the Arch-Enemy Event Weapons held by the bureau, and to allow its originators to have a share in the bureau’s rights to rule over the world after the Black Beast’s defeat. After the war, the bureau moved to the Magic City of Ishana and merged with the Magic Association, becoming the . The agency took control over the people and built Hierarchical Cities, which are located in high-altitude areas, to protect humans from the deadly amounts of magic element. After the Six Heroes disappeared, Ishana was forgotten, and only the Twelve Originators maintained their strength, which they used to keep the grimoires and control who should have access to them. Decades later, the agency has become what it is today, the World Void Information Control Organization. The organization is ruled by the Emperor. Information on the supreme ruler’s location is kept strictly confidential, even within the Control Organization. The Emperor rarely appears in public, and only a few people know what the Emperor looks like. The are located in the 1st Hierarchical City of Ōkoto, and orders are issued from there to other city branches. However, sometimes orders are dispatched directly by the . Although the organization claims they keep the grimoires from being misused, the people resented them for their tight control over the only thing that could let them use the Magic Formulas. A great deal of dissent was caused by this widening socioeconomic gap between those who could, and could not, use Magic Formulas. Years later, this dissent would eventually spark the Ikaruga Civil War, when the Ikaruga Federation openly rebelled against the Control Organization. After the war, the Control Organization imposed a harsher rule on the world, punishing any sign of rebellion with the death penalty. During the Ikaruga Civil War, the Emperor, Tenjō Amanohokosaka, was slain by Jin Kisaragi. Her rightful successor was her child, Homura Amanohokosaka. However, Hazama and Relius Clover did everything to put Hades: Izanami in the Emperor’s place. Kagura Mutsuki had the real successor, Homura under his protection, as per Tenjō’s request. Eventually, Homura became the Emperor, as it should have been before. Ranks The ranks of the Control Organization, from highest to lowest, are:BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, world setting section, entry #20. * — second in command. * ** ** ** ** * — commanders of the military divisions. ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** The following positions are never seen noted amongst the organization’s military ranks: * — the supreme authority of the organization.BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, characters section, entry #55. * BlazBlue: Variable Heart, chapter 12, page 17. * Army Military branch * — ground forces with the main task of combat and making use of Magic Formulas. They wear blue uniforms with a color theme. The unit is divided into the following groups: ** — use Magic Formula-enhanced armor coating and hand-to-hand combat. ** — use Magic Formula in close-combat. ** — specialize in long-range Magic Formulas. * — mainly operate magic ships and protect their ports, maintain smaller Magic Formula aircrafts called Shebalves, although the Control Organization only has a few of them, and specialize in air combat. They wear green uniforms with a color theme. * — mainly perform tasks relating to information, such as gathering intelligence data. They wear black uniforms with a color theme. * — details unknown. They wear purple uniforms. * — details unknown. * — details unknown. Divisions * — a unit consisting of Imperial Guards, as well as Imperial Guards candidates. Their main task is to eliminate rebels and traitors of the Control Organization, thus they are begrudgingly called the by some. All members wear the same cloaks and masks, making it impossible to distinguish features such as gender or facial expressions at a glance. Their theme color is . * — details unknown. They are part of the Magic Formula Troops. * — a combat troop deployed to the forefront when a war breaks out. They are part of the Magic Formula Troops. * — a team deployed to weaken opponents, so that the following army may finish them and claim glory for doing so. * — a unit consisting of specially selected soldiers from various other divisions. They normally serve under other military divisions, and only assemble when specifically ordered by the Emperor under special circumstances. The name “Imperial Guard” is closer to a class or social title. Known members Current members *Homura Amanohokosaka — the current Emperor, *Hōichirō Hazuki — current Martial Lord; formerly a Supreme Commander, *Kagura Mutsuki — Colonel, the leader of the Imperial Guards, *Jin Kisaragi — Major of the 4th Magic Division, member of the Imperial Guards, member of the Magic Formula Troops, *Tsubaki Yayoi — member of the Magic Formula Troops; formerly Major of the Wings of Judgment, previously the First Lieutenant, *Hibiki Kohaku — Captain, member of the Magic Formula Troops, *Makoto Nanaya — member of the Magic Formula Troops; previously Second Lieutenant of the Intelligence Department, *Ellen Nelson — Warrant Officer of the 3rd Magic Division, and member of the Magic Formula Troops, *Akane Teruhiko — member of the Magic Formula Troops, *Taro Sasagae — member of an unknown troop. Former members *Hades: Izanami — the former Emperor, abdicated, *Tenjō Amanohokosaka — the former Emperor, overthrown for Izanami, *Relius Clover — former Colonel of the Engineering Department, *Meifang Lapislazuli — Colonel, the leader of the Wings of Judgment, *Hazama Honoka — former Captain of the Intelligence Department, previously a Corporal, *Grimwood Huster — former Captain of the 9th Squad, *Noel Vermillion — former Second Lieutenant of the 4th Magic Division, former member of the Imperial Guards, and former member of the Magic Formula Troops, *Karenjina Parsett — former Corporal and member of the 9th Squad, *Owl — former member of the 9th Squad, *Elina — former member of an unknown troop. Gallery File:Symbolic_Domination_-Cathedral-_(Stage).jpg|Branches Headquarters NOL Branch - Entrance.png|Branches Entrance NOL Branch - Corridor.png|Branches Corridor NOL Branch - Office.png|Branches Office NOL Ikaruga Branch - Corridor.png|Branches Corridor – Ikaruga Branch NOL Ikaruga Branch - Office.png|Branches Office – Ikaruga Branch Jin Kisaragi (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Uniforms Magic Formula Troops uniform, Jin Kisaragi Noel Vermillion (Story Mode Artwork, Normal, Coat).png|Uniforms Magic Formula Troops uniform with coat, Noel Vermillion Noel Vermillion (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Uniforms Magic Formula Troops uniform, Noel Vermillion Relius Clover (Story Mode Artwork, Normal).png|Uniforms Engineering Department uniform, Relius Clover Tsubaki Yayoi (Story Mode Artwork, Normal, Robe with Mask).png|Uniforms 0th Division uniform with robe and mask, Tsubaki Yayoi Tsubaki Yayoi (Story Mode Artwork, Normal, Coat).png|Uniforms 0th Division uniform with coat, Tsubaki Yayoi Makoto Nanaya (Story Mode Artwork, Normal, Coat).png|Uniforms Intelligence Department uniform with coat, Makoto Nanaya BlazBlue Chronophantasma Story Maniacs Material Collection II (Illustration, 23).png|Uniforms 0th Division, Magic Formula Troops, Intelligence Department outfits without coat Trivia *In the English localization, the organization’s namings are in Latin. **Void Information Management Agency — Orbis Librarius Norma (“World Library Norm”) **World Void Information Control Organization — Novus Orbis Librarium (“New World Library”) **Emperor — Imperator Librarius (“Library’s Emperor”) **Field Marshal — Invictus (“Unconquered”) References Navigation Category:Groups/Organizations Category:World Void Information Control Organization